fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Delinius
:This page is about Delinius. For the corresponding user, see here. |Pestertag}}, , , , |Pseudonym during the witch hunts.}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = }} Info Delinius Rupert Langton is a Soul Flame, commonly known among the Gridmask population of Ludus for his actions during and after the witch hunts. He was born on Ludus in -202 ADC as a Gridmask. His pestertag is . Personality Delinius has a feeling for tact and often takes notice of subtle signs and details that allow him to understand others better. Normally, he is distant to those he doesn't know, but lets go if this when he becomes more familiar with them. He's quite kind towards friends and colleagues, though not necessarily very open about his thoughts or any plans. Especially his past is a slightly sensitive subject for him, and he keeps it to himself as much as possible. Aside from this, he has several characteristics that he tends to be proud of. One thing that he takes pride in is his skill with languages, being capable of speaking and writing several common languages on Ludus. Due to this, his speech is full of quirks and odd words, leading to many jokes and humourous misunderstandings, often caused by him on purpose. Oddly enough, he also knows several languages not native to Ludus, possibly thanks to what remains of his family's possessions, which include many ancient books and manuscripts. Related to this, he speaks a dialect of Ludusian Common that features alternate spellings as well as several different words compared to the Gredile dialect, and he refuses to adapt this in any way. Another major difference involves his cooking, which features spices and herbs not found on Gredile. How exactly Delinius acquires these despite their absence is not known. It is plausible that he cultivates these himself, but this has not been confirmed, nor denied. As a result of the magic accident that split his body and soul, Delinius' soul contains pieces of other souls. There are three, and they are referred to as Aspects. This occasionally results in erratic behaviour. One of these is capable of retaining rage and channeling it into a form of energy, a unique ability that he uses in combat. Appearance Delinius' hair is originally , though it later turned to a more colour due to a magic-related accident. His hair remains fairly tidy despite the fact he does very little about it. His usual clothing consists of an vest that has his aura colour, with pads on the shoulders. In some cases he also wears a short mantle in a similar colour, for particular occasions. Under this, he wears pants and a pair of . In some cases, however, he wears a coat, along with a hat, possibly an attire used as disguise at some point. Story Timeline Delinius grew up in an extended family, consisting of aunts and uncles with their families, as well as several grandparents, living in the mountainous area in the West of Faeric. Like the rest of his family, Delinius belongs to a line of Gridmasks descending from a lesser god, Dwin, whose followers (and by extension, his descendants) possess skill in pyromancy and in general high magical ability. During the time that Delinius was still being educated, the events known as the Nazcan War took place. Due to this, Delinius insisted on being taught to hunt, and later would extend this to fighting in general. Being relatively young at this time (12 years, to be exact), Delinius did not wield the crossbows that were commonly used, but instead took up a regular bow and an axe, two weapons that he has since kept in his possession. As he honed his skills, Delinius simultaneously developed his magical abilities, and successfully mastered various types of magic, most importantly pyromancy, as well as several other kinds, though he also showed great talent for phlogistomancy, a now uncommon art associated with alchemy and explosive reactions. These abilities greatly helped him in fights against the Nazcans. At the end of the war, Delinius' magical abilities were high enough that he was allowed to venture out on his own to hunt monsters. At some time after the end of the Nazcan War, Delinius was invited to a party where he and others celebrated the victory over the invading hivemind. In the process of an experimental spell, performed at the party, Delinius and several others perished as a result of errors. Unlike the three other casualties, Delinius reanimated, likely a saving act performed by Dwin, by inserting a being known as a Nova into Delinius' body, a creature composed of a deity's blood. Aside from reanimating him in the form of a Soul Flame, this had the unusual effect of drawing in fragments of souls belonging to three others who had died in the accident, altering his personality to some extent. Misunderstood because of his transformation, Delinius abandoned his homeplace and traveled to mainland Ludus. By coincidence, this was several months before the witch hunts would start, in -182 ADC. Although initially not targeted by paranoid Ludusians, Delinius defended the witches, causing him to be deemed equally suspicious, and subsequently hunted. In the following 44 years, Delinius travelled great distances to escape from paranoia. Having counted the years, he concluded that hiding was impossible. Based on rumours of a continent in the north, Auzos, he attemps to fly there, with success. Upon reaching Auzos, Delinius found himself safe from paranoia, although some residents were nevertheless somewhat hesitant to aid the Soul Flame. Somewhat disappointed, Delinius takes up the job of mail carrier and earns his living this way for several years. Throughout this time, he notices that more aliens and magic users have found refuge here. They do not always get the same opportunity as Delinius, however, and he decides to begin an organisation that houses the refugees and aids them in their development, later dubbed 'Langton Incorporated'. Among the refugees are a few Soul Flames, notably one by the name of Lyka. Unlike most - and similar to Delinius himself - she made the journey alone, and the two stick together throughout the existence of the company. Langton Incorporated built up a reputation as a go-to place for all those that need help, despite controversy around the prolonged stay of its residents. Due to a misunderstanding, Delinius unintentionally kills a man resembling Sanford, and forced to abandon Auzos to return to the main continent, also leaving Lyka on her own. Seeing as he last set foot several decades ago, much of the population did not know him directly, although a multitude of stories and legends about him circulated at the time, mostly exaggerated and incorrect. Almost immediately after arriving, press reporters and journalists engulf Delinius, attempting to acquire firsthand information from him. However, Delinius actively denies them an interview and tries to establish a life there. The press is not his only problem, though: several dozens of people have made it their profession to imitate him, usually by setting objects on fire, whether it be vehicles or buildings. Intolerant of this, Delinius challenges the entire group to a fight. Although greatly outnumbered, he wins, ridding the continent of the arsonists. This incident also gave him a better reputation and allowed him to build a home. Timeline On the Doomed timeline, Delinius was warned about the Reckoning taking place in the future thanks to a Dwinian prophecy, and prepares accordingly by reinforcing his mansion. On top of this, he also installs several automated turrets and other defensive mechanisms. During this, he becomes distant and nearly impossible to contact, responding vaguely to questions. It is known that Delinius attempted to fend off invading forces during the Reckoning itself, but with relatively little effect. This iteration of Delinius later discards his body to become an Ethereal. Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Delinius of the Gamma timeline is little different from his Alpha iteration, except that he flees to Auzos a decade earlier. On this timeline, Langton Incorporated becomes a much larger organisation, mostly due to the extra years it exists. However, he is forced to move it eventually as the population of Auzos becomes increasingly hostile towards it. While moving the organisation to Gredile, Delinius distracts Steckenberg's people to allow the residents of Langton Inc. to settle without too many problems. During this, Delinius repeatedly comes into contact with both the Ludusian government, and several other protagonists, who believe that he is a criminal. Once the migration finishes, Delinius takes to hiding in disguise for several years, after being injured in a confrontation. Now that he has effectively disappeared, a student's research into his past reveals that his reputation of pyromaniac and arsonist is wrong. Soon enough, this news spreads to all of Gredile, allowing Delinius to resurface. While in hiding, however, Langton Incorporated has slowly fallen apart as its residents began settling elsewhere, now leaving a fairly empty shell. After the organisation has officially been disbanded, Delinius is given the remaining capital in its possession, which is enough for him to build a luxurious home with. After this, he sets out to start an industrial company. Timeline It is known that Delinius of the Delta timeline remained in his home area and was crowned Archlight, a title giving him the status as head of Dwinian religion. Timeline Timeline Timeline This instance of Delinius is involved in resisting the conquering Nazcan forces. During a large-scale act of repression, he eventually comes to die, choosing to perform ritual self-combustion rather than being assimilated into the Nazcan hivemind. Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Relationships Delinius has several notable relationships aside from his work associates at LDZX. *Ina: They both care a lot about each other, making jokes along the way. *Maltus: Delinius' relationship with Maltus can be described as somewhat difficult on occasion, although the two have come to terms with their mutual past. *Lyka: On most timelines, Delinius and Lyka have a strong romantic bond, formed mostly during their time together on Auzos. *Isles & Quint: Generally speaking, Delinius gets along well with his work associates, though there are slight differences in his interaction with some of them: **Zoshi - Delinius usually gets along well with him, often making jokes or remarks that are on the edge of acceptable, yet only does so for hunourous purpose. ** Baxter - Curiously enough, the two only occasionally talk. If asked about this, Delinius tends to smile and remain silent. **Hankvi - Delinius admires Hank for the enormous amount of work he does, as do many others. Compared to others, however, he only shows this appreciation in a subtle way. **Revelian - Although Revelian considers Delinius a work associate and an acquaintance, Delinius has different thoughts about this. What exactly these thoughts are remains unclear. **Mercuron - Due to Mercuron's masked aura, Delinius considers them something of a mystery. However, this does not get in the way of occassional humourous talks, and Delinius is quite sympathetic to them. **Samuel - Due to Sam's generally cheerful mood, Delinius often finds Sam improves his own spirits, though this may later result in him writing contemplative texts and poetry, possibly due to the large difference to his own mindset. **Mori - Although their contact is mostly limited to work-related conversation, Delinius is aware of their relation to Zaion, as well as their abilities involving dark magic. Despite this, he seems to treat Mori with as much respect and sympathy as anyone else. Battle Information Stat Trend Delinius' stats lean towards magical ability, but he has a decent healthpool and speed. His attack strength and defense are rather low, however. This makes Delinius excel at dealing high amounts of damage using magic, but normally incapable of lasting in a prolonged fight. However, he can greatly increase his damage output by utilising his control over rage - at the cost of further lowering his defensive abilities. * Health: 44 * Attack: 32 * Magic: 75 * Defense: 29 * Speed: 41 * Level: 44 * Initial accuracy: 83% Attacks * - Deals damage depending on the equipped items of the user. * - Does a punch attack. Has 80% accuracy, but deals minimal damage. Has 75% chance to inflict Burn. * - Fires up to nine balls of fire, depending on the amount of enemies. Fireballs can be aimed separately from eachother. Has a 55% chance to inflict Burn. * - Summons a small meteor from the sky to land on enemies. Deals Physical and Fire-type damage. Able to deal splash damage. Has a 40% chance to inflict Burn and a 20% chance to inflict Stun instead. * - Restores 5% health to user and all allies. Doubles the effect if used in sunlight or when moves that increase the effectivity of Fire-type moves are in effect. Can only be used once every 9 turns, not counting the turn it was used in. * - Casts a poison cloud around an enemy. Has a 55% chance to inflict Poison. * - Creates a ring of fire around the caster, forming a barrier that lasts 3 turns. Reduces damage from Physical-type moves by 30% and reduces damage by 20% for most magic attacks. Also reduces damage from Ice and Freeze-type moves by 50%, at the cost of decreasing the barrier's length by one turn. * - Fires a bolt of lightning. Strangely enough deals both Thunder and Light-type damage. Has a 20% chance to inflict Stun. * - Emits a bright flash of light. Deals minor Light-type damage, reduces enemy accuracy by 40% for two turns. * - Fires a beam of intense energy with similar properties to solar wind. Deals Fire and Light-type damage. Forces Burn on the target, while also forcing Delinius to use a default attack for two turns. * - Delinius releases a relatively small amount of his rage, which boosts his attack and magic by 30%. His speed is also boosted by 20%, while his defense is reduced by 50% for the duration of Rageburst and one turn after it ends. This gives him a temporary stat offset of +29 during it, and - * - Remains idle for one turn to prepare for an incoming attack, with 50% success. If it succeeds, reduces damage from the first enemy attack by 50%, and 10% for any subsequent attacks. It also returns 10% of the first attack as damage to the enemy. Cannot be used while or are active. * - Will only activate when he is below 30% health. Allows the use of the attacks listed below. ** - Emits intense light from the user's eyes. An upgrade of Sunrays, which deals Light-type damage regardless of resistance. Reduces accuracy by 70%. ** - Utilises phlogistomancy in order to inflict all enemies with a special effect. This effect may deal moderate to severe Explosion type damage to affected enemies in a 20% chance every time the enemy is hit, for the remainder of the battle. Damage varies depending on the type of attack used, with Fire and Thunder type attacks causing the highest amount of damage. Explosion damage has a 30% chance of inflicting Stun. ** - Causes a hail of tiny charged particles to rain down upon enemies. Could be considered Delinius' version of PSI Starstorm. Can deal different types of damage, though Fire, Thunder and Space are most common. Has a 30% chance of inflicting a status effect if the attack type is associated with one. ** - Casts a pyroclastic cloud on enemies, blinding them and dealing Fire and Physical-type damage over time. As it also blinds allies, it is usually used when alone. ** - Causes one enemy to spontaneously combust, dealing high if not lethal damage to them. Can be used twice during battle. This attack is guaranteed to incapacitate an enemy if has been used before, unless they are resistant to instant incapacitation. Armament * - Carried by him at all times. Increases his magic stat by 15%, and gives him 10% resistance to Confusion and Sleep. * - A mysterious stone tablet with runes. Gives Delinius a 10% higher chance of evading an attack, and allows for limited teleportation outside of combat. Has the secondary function of weaponry storage through spatial magic, allowing for up to three weapons to be stored or summoned at will. * - Delinius' axe. Its damage is based on both his ATK and MAG. Deals Fire-type damage based on MAG, Physical-type damage based on ATK. The axe has a goldlike handle while the axehead is a vivid orange. Can inflict Burn at a 50% chance, regardless of traits that prevent, increase or decrease this. * - Delinius' bow. Deals Physical-type damage. Has 10% more chance to deal a critical attack. * - An alternative to the Phoenix with a gradient pattern of yellow and light blue on it. Deals Light-type damage. Much lighter than the Phoenix, allows Delinius to hit two times each turn, but deals only half the damage. * - A short, bright yellow axe. Deals Thunder-type damage. Has a 30% chance to inflict Stun with every attack. * - A special three-in-one weapon, combining a flamethrower, an axe and a triple crossbow. Created for Delinius by Hankvi and Masa as a gift. Draws on Delinius' MAG stat for the flamethrower. Cannot be stolen from him. Traits * - Grants high magic power as well as high levels of pyromancy. Increases chance to inflict Burn by 25%. * - Absorbs rage-inducing attacks for trait's holder and allies. In addition, Dark and Water-type moves are guaranteed to induce rage to Delinius. ** - Resistant to becoming enraged; instead, for every attack that causes rage, will increase Delinius' defense stat by 10%, which may stack up to 30%. Alternatively, this can also reduce the defense decrease from by the same amount. * - Absorbs 50% of Fire- and Light-type damage, but takes 40% more damage from Ice and Freeze-type attacks. * - Upon being incapacitated, Delinius turns into an incorporeal form, but is unable to attack. * - A trait that can only be activated by Delinius when outnumbered in battle. Boosts defense by 40% and grants a 50% chance of resisting status effects. However, limits Delinius to using the as his only means of attacking. Trait exclusive to Alpha-Unaltered Delinius. * - Defense increased by 30% when fighting alongside Ina. * - If either Ina or Delinius are incapacitated in battle, the other will be able to use both of their attacks. Trivia *Delinius is sometimes called by his second name, something that aggravates him very much. *His Pestertag is , which seems to refer to his experiences during the witch hunts as well as his ageless state. *His aura has a distinct scent of , and is so far the only orange aura among the protagonists. *Having been born before the first war with the Nazcans, Delinius supposedly has great historical knowledge, though he rarely shows to possess it. In addition, it is unclear how much he knows about the past of other protagonists, if at all. *Delinius has an unusual hatred towards Sanford, presumably for Sanford's role in the witch hunts. *It is said that the Fixed and Unaltered iterations of Alpha Delinius are not merged once the Alpha-Unified timeline comes into existence. Whether or not this is true is currently unknown. *Delinius' favourite foods are burritos and sandwiches, both usually with spicy sauce. *The last name Langton is an existing name and quite common, though the character's author did not realise this until much later. See also *Voyage - The Past of Delinius Langton for a more extensive account through the eyes of Delinius. *Percidas, Delinius' Bizarro counterpart. Gallery Delinius_paper_02.jpg|A new attempt by Fire In the Hole at drawing a full-length Delinius. Delinius paper 02.png|Said attempt was considered successful and turned into a digital image. Delinius_thingy.png|Another Delinius bust, made by LAT. Delinius Sprite.png|Sprite made by ZoshiX burning.png|''heres my fanart thank you bye'' - by Avis Hades-Harbinger HD.png|The Hades Harbinger, a gift, from Hank to Fire, in canon a gift from Hankvi and Masa to Delinius. Delinius sideshot full colour.jpg|An image showing Delinius mourning his lost family at a symbolic grave. The stone reads "Hic locus ubi periti Antaciti proles"/"This is the place where the offspring of Antacitus died" fith.png|''Everyone's favorite flameyman'' -- by wutisdyssh Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gridmasks Category:Ethereals